The Uchyuga Clan
by LeVel27hoodE
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke got married, now we're seeing life through their 5 beautiful intelligent children SASUHINA
1. Intro: Uchyuga Family

**Uchyuga Clan**-

**Story Created by: Seigfreida**

**Characters of Naruto belong to**: **Masashi Kishimoto**

**However Original Characters**- that you DON'T see in the Anime or Manga belong to: Alicia Victoria (Me-Seigfreida)

**Summary**: Hinata and Sasuke are adults, they fell in love a got married creating the ultimate clan in Konoha, "The Uchyuga Clan" a mixture of Uchiha and Hyuga- the reason why is because since Sasuke is the man and she has to adopt his name, but since the Hyuga clan is more dominant they take most of the name. The clan grew into having 5 beautiful intelligent children...now this is life threw their eyes as the first generation of **"Uchyuga's"**.

&&&&&&&&&

**Character's **

Family Members of Uchyuga Clan:

**Souna Uchyuga**: (Older Chunin) Oldest daughter from Hinata and Sasuke, she has long dark blue hair she ties back like Itachi did- her bangs fall in her face and she's a very brave chunin her eyes are dark and the shape of her father's but once she use the byakugan the pupil of her eye turns white and vains show onto her eyes. she's a samurai- and Sasuke believes that she could snap any minute like his brother did so he's always keeping her busy with missions away from the family. she is quiet and deadly just like her uncle.

**Sasuka Uchyuga**: (Older 2nd Year Genin) The second oldest daughter of the clan- she has long dark blue hair like her mother she keeps in the same style Uncle Neji kept his- she has white eyes like her mother and is a brilliant tai-jutsu artist- she and when she activates her own sharingan the outline of her eyes goes red and black.

**Sasuni Uchyuga**: (Rookie Genin)The third daughter of the clan and she is awfully like Sasuke- she had his attitude most definately and she has his arrogance and is also a genius...she's usually bored before the day begins and she also has her dads looks combined with hinata's rare beauty- so she's definately an eye catcher to the fellow male genin who swoon over her dark beauty. she has medium thick navy/black shaggy hair like her father and she keeps it in a high ponytail- her bangs are just like Sasuke's and her eyes are also like his own with the same ability that Souna has with her Sharingan and Byakugan.

**Sunata Uchyuga**: (Academy Student)Is the second to youngest child in the clan she has shoulder length navy blue hair and its shaggy and is also let down- she has yet to graduate from the academy- she has her mother eyes and the same ability like Sasuka's Sharingan/Byakugan abilities...but she is shy like her mother was when she was young- but is also confident and wont turn down a fight.

**Sounín Uchyuga**: (Just became an Academy Student) Ok. last but not least- the youngest of the clan and the only boy (sad for him!) he looks just like Sasuke when he was little- seriously the spitting image of him, has the same eyes and body style and he is also very young and only just began school at the academy...but he yet like his father- Sounín is quiet and shy like his mother- he's got a whiney attitude but he's very very shy and has the result of his mother blush, and he's usually caught sneaking around the house after bed time by Souna- whojust kneals infront of him and stops him as he's walking and asks him, "What are you doing?" and then Sasuke catches both of them and tells both of them to get to bed.


	2. A Wedding Day

**The Uchyuga Clan **

**Summary**: Hinata and Sasuke are adults, they fell in love a got married creating the ultimate clan in Konoha, "The Uchyuga Clan" a mixture of Uchiha and Hyuga- the reason why is because since Sasuke is the man and she has to adopt his name, but since the Hyuga clan is more dominant they take most of the name. The clan grew into having 5 beautiful intelligent children...now this is life threw their eyes as the first generation of **"Uchyuga's"**

&&&&&

Hinata stood looking at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a beautiful white glittering wedding gown her long violet/navy hair cascading down her back, her veil was placed on her head, her bouquet in hand, she sighed and smiled...today was the day Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha would get married.

Everyone had entered the church, Hinata's bridesmaids (Hanabi, Ino, Sakura and TenTen) were sitting around Hinata in her dressing room, getting her and themselves ready for the wedding, they were wearing beautiful lavender strapless bridesmaid dresses. Hanabi smiled at her older sister from behind her in the mirror, her dark brown hair was pulled into an elegant bun, her clan symbol on her forehead marking it just like Neji's but she didn't care, she was still Hinata's sister no matter how "low in the clan" she is. She will always protect her big sister, even emotionally which lead to what happened earlier today...

& FLASHBACK &

Hanabi shoved Sasuke against a church wall, his friends and bestmen behind him, Neji also stood behind her too, smirking and byakugan at ready.

"You **Will **protect Hinata, care for her, love her, and what not...if you **hurt **her, you will _**die**_." she said bitterly at him. Sasuke gulped and nodded. Neji still smirking nodded at Sasuke, knowing he understood.

& END &

Hanabi smiled cutely at her big sister once more in the mirror as what she said to Sasuke earlier rang through her head.

"Oh, Hinata you look lovely!" Ino said smiling at the Hyuga-Heiress. "And to think, after this day you will be the head of your clan, and you'll be the female head of Uchiha clan too! Everyone grew up so fast! I'm glad you and Sasuke will be happy together!" she nodded proudly at her friends reflection.

Hinata looked back at her friends, and nodded, a small blush tint across her cheeks, since she is older, she retains her cute shy smile and blush (but only a little) and since she grew she also grew into a perfect Hyuga ninja which made her father and older relatives proud, and she was able to retain her rightful place as heiress.

At 21 years she looked back into the mirror and smiled proudly at herself almost 10 years ago she would've never thought "Sasuke Uchiha...I will say I do!" hmm...crazy times...

"Girls..." Tsunade knocked and opened the door to peak in, "The Ceremony is ready..." all the bridesmaids got up from the floor- bouquet in hands, they walked towards the door. Hinata pulled her veil over her face, her silver tiara with diamond shaped roses sparkled, she held her lavender roses in her hand, and walked out the door.

The flower girl (who was a distant cousin of the Hyuga branch) had short light lavender hair (and from the back looked similar to Hinata when she was younger) skipped down the aisle flowing lavender petals behind her. After the ring bearer followed and then the Bridesmaids matched up with the bestmen followed...then finally organ picked up "Here Comes The Bride" Everyone got up and looked up the aisle to were Hinata and Hiashi stood, as the music played. Hiashi proudly displayed his oldest daughter-his heiress down the aisle. Everyone Awed, as they reached the alter he lifted her veil and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then he sat down in the front row as Hinata walked up to Sasuke, he smiled at her.

The priest (who was the oldest member of the Hyuga clan and also Hinata's grandfather) started the ceremony. "Who gives this lovely girl to be wed?" he asked smiling at Hinata, Hiashi stood up "I Do," then Neji followed (XD!) "And Me too!" someone Shhh'd him from the seats. Hinata giggled.

"Very well...We are gathered here today to join this Heiress, and this Uchiha in holy matrimony"

the words the priest uttered out flowed through the air of the church, and suddenly Sasuke and Hinata found themselves at the rings, the vows, and then finally...

"With the powered invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Ladies and Gentlemen I pronounce "Lord and Lady Uchyuga"

&&&&&&

Next chapter up soon!!

3

Seigfreida


	3. Planning a Baby

**The Uchyuga Clan **

**By: Seigfreida **

**Summary**: Hinata and Sasuke are adults, they fell in love a got married creating the ultimate clan in Konoha, "The Uchyuga Clan" a mixture of Uchiha and Hyuga- the reason why is because since Sasuke is the man and she has to adopt his name, but since the Hyuga clan is more dominant they take most of the name. The clan grew into having 5 beautiful intelligent children...now this is life threw their eyes as the first generation of **"Uchyuga's"**

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata breathed in the scent of her loved one, she smiled at his sleeping form as his arms were tangled around her breathing silently and smelling her beautiful scent. The wedding was yesterday and their honeymoon- was -cough-amazing-cough- they sheets were tangled around their feet and at the foot of their bed, she was wearing a pale pink jumper that was see through. He was wearing his boxers, her violet/navy hair was tangled around his arm- she sighed as she remembered him pulling at it gently...she also remembered that last night they didn't use protection...but it didn't matter, a child with him was perfect...besides...they were married now...it didn't matter anyway...she sighed and her pale lavender eyes smiled down at her stomach- she glared and mentally shouted "Byakugan!" as she did this a surprise awaited her.

&&&&

When they woke up later Sasuke sat up from the bed and noticed Hinata folding their laundry. "Hinata...don't start working we're on honeymoon..." he got up from the bed. Hinata smiled but finished folding the shirt she was working on anyway...and then she stopped.

"Sasuke," she whispered and fell into his arms pushing him back onto the bed, she straddled him- and smiled her hair fell from her shoulders and from her face. She leaned down and whispered to him.

He engulfed her in a gigantic hug and she yelped and started laughing, he held her tight...they were pregnant...with their first child...the first...Uchyuga...EVER...this was a once in a life time opportunity and the baby was it...she/he was the lucky one!!! the first Uchyuga...EVER! What an honor...the Heir/Heiress to their name/house/ and fortune but only some since they had planned on having other children also..because in the Uchyuga clan...the oldest gets the responsibility of being the head of the clan when she/he gets older- but the other children wont get their fate like the Hyuga's did back then...which made Hinata smile because she wanted her children to be equals...not like her sister...she knew that her clan growing up would never change their ranks, but Hinata was the head of the clan now...no matter what she will treat all her family members as equals. She sighed and kissed the top of Sasuke head. He smiled. "Best night ever!" she smiled at her husband.

& Later That Day &

Hinata stepped onto the porch of the Hyuga Mansion with a smile on her face as she was greeted by her father. "Hello Hinata..." he smiled at her, "Father, we're pregnant!" Hiashi's smile broadened. "Where's Sasuke?" Hinata looked behind her, "He must've went to tell Neji the news- father, may I come in?" He opened the door for her, "Of course Princess," He lead her inside and Hinata looked up at her father. "You don't need to call me that anymore daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Hinata, no matter how old you are- or if you're a mother, you will always be my little princess, along with your sister...Now we should start planning your children future, and your family records for her Lady Tsunade." Hinata nodded.

& Backyard &

Sasuke's sharingan activated as Neji held out his arms ready to fight Sasuke ran forward toward his sparring partner, and Neji began the 360 spin his chakra expanded and hit Sasuke in the chest sending him backyards but he caught his balance and shot forward again smirking. "Guess What," he said, Neji smacked his hands away from him as he asked "What is it Sasuke?" hoping this would distract Neji he said "Hinata's pregnant" Neji lost his balance because of this, and Sasuke hit him in the back with a shadow clone (a technique Hinata showed him if he was ever to get himself in a battle with Neji)

Neji stumbled foreward. "Alright, you win." he muttered, Sasuke's Sharingan de-activated and he helped Neji get up, "How is she then?" he asked, "Fine...but I win none the less." gloating to his Bother/Cousin in law to make sure he doesn't forget it. Neji smirked at Sasuke, "Very Well...it will be interesting to see how you're children will turn out..."

At the moment Hanabi ran at screaming like a little girl- Sasuke's eyes widenend as Hanabi headed for him like a maniac, he dropped Neji's arms that were draped on his shoulders, she ran into his arms and gave him a hug. "My sister just told me the news! How wonderful! I'm going to be an auntie!!!!" Sasuke who was still shocked by the sudden weirdness of his sister-in-law blinked once as his pregnant wife stepped outside with Lord Hiashi.

She giggled, "I See Hanabi is as excited as we are, dear." Hinata said smiling at her husband, "Did you tell Neji?" she looked at her cousin who was recovering his balance enough to stand up. "Yes, yes Sasuke has told me, congratulations sister..." Neji said..Hinata smiled it was one of the only times Hinata _did_ call her "Sister" usually it was either "Hinata" or "Lady Hinata" but "Cousin" or "Sister." Sasuke walked over to Hinata and draped an arm around her. "Hinata and I will not let our families down, we will have intelligent children one day, with the combinations of Sharingan and Byakugan." he said. Hiashi nodded "Very well, everyone- it's time for tea," he muttered walking back into the hallway and to their livingroom to sit down as the servants prepared their tea.

Again, later that day Hanabi and Hinata sat in Hanabi's room, the first clan meeting as Hinata's being the head of the clan was starting in a few minutes, and Hanabi was helping her big sister get ready, she twisted Hinata's hair into a knot and pinned it up with chopsticks into a bun. Hinata was wearing a navy blue kimono with silver embroided flowers stitched into it. Hinata slipped her feet into wooden sandals, and took a good look at herself into the bedroom mirror.

'Wow...I never thought I would be the head of my household...I grew so much, and I'm proud of myself for doing so...I will not let my family down.' she thought to herself. She folded her arms together and walked out the door, Hanabi following her hair wasn't in a bun but just flowing down her back like the traditional Hyuga warrior would wear. She was also not wearing an elegant kimono but it was a forest green color, but Hanabi was satisfied with it.

They walked to the manor's meeting room, and one of Hinata and Hanabi's older uncles stood at the door, he bowed. "Lady Hinata...Hanabi..." he said Hinata bowed her head slightly, "Uncle Yaiba." she said, "Please go in," he held the door open for them, "Hanabi you are to stay outside until Hinata's calls all of us in." her father said rather loudly from the inside of the room. "Father, no...I treat Hanabi as a sister, so she will go where I go." Hinata said to Lord Hiashi.

Lord Hiashi who's definately (and obviously) not used to this nodded in slight uncomfort. Hinata sat down in the platform that was their for the head family members of the clan, she sat in the middle- for the head of the clan, Hanabi sat beside her in a lower alter next to hers. And on the other side at the same level as Hanabi's sat Hiashi In order from rank it went Head of the Clan, then next in line for the head, and then the last ranking head of the clan. (Awhile ago when Hinata and Hanabi were younger it was- Hiashi in the middle, then Hinata where Hanabi was, and then lastly Hanabi.)

Uncle Yaiba coughed from outside the room, "Lady Hinata, we are ready, and you're husband is here as well." "Very Well, send them in." she said putting on a brave face. Once everyone was in, and Uncle Yaiba locked the door and sat down next to it, she smiled at her elders, and relatives. "Hello, everyone." she said "Thankyou for joining me today...might I start off by welcoming my husband Sasuke...I'd also like to confirm that I am pregnant with our first child...and that this meeting today may start the healthy growth of the Uchyuga Clan...intellects, warriors, and dangerous..."

& LATER THAT DAY and IN THE EVENING &

Hinata sat outside, in the brisky weather, holding a cup of apple cider, she looked at the cherry blossoms in bloom, she smiled 'The beautiful start of a new day...and a new family,' she thought touching her woun gently where the baby was nesting.

Hinata and Sasuke were staying in a compound just like the Hyuga manor, and there's was only a short walk from the original Hyuga mansion. Sasuke and Hinata were in the middle of talking about the baby's future, when an annoying orange ninja interupted. "HeeHee! Guess what!!!!" he called from the mansion's gate entrance. Sasuke smirked at his once teammate, "Yes Loser? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" he asked smirking and in a 'I'm gunna kill you ' tone of voice. "Sasuke, stop!" she playfull hit her husband, and then looked at her old child hood friend. "What is it Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto waved as he walked over to his friends, "I'm in training!" he shouted. "Believe it!" Sasuke who was still smirking asked "For what? To get a life, you loser?" he snided. Naruto grunted at his annoying bastard friend. "Noooo, to become hokage! Lady Tsunade is making me her apprentice!" he said at that moment Hinata gasped. "Sasuke, we haven't told him!" Sasuke's eye widened, "Dobe, we're pregnant." he said. Naruto's eyes widened like saucers, and then he said... "EW." then Sasuke chased him. All around the yard they ran after each other spitting out justu's and what not. Hinata sat down on the wood porch and smiled at her friend and husban run after each other.

"Phoenix fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke screamed breathing out a big ol' fire ball. Naruto screamed back "Shadow clone justu!" multiple clones of Naruto popped out of the air and began attacking Sasuke. As if by magic Naruto felt his arms become disabled and become asleep. He gasped as Hinata walked out from behind him, "You need to watch your back Naruto," she said as she walked casually towards all the shadow clones and then poked them so lightly it was unbelievable that they even disapeared in a puff of smoke after she did so. Naruto struggled to stay up and then he felt himself collapse. Hinata then walked back to him and un clenched his arm muscles. "Hmm..." she smiled at her odd friend, Sasuke came behind her and took advantage of her shoulder, "Yah, well whatever loser...we're going inside now, you know the way out." he then basically dragged Hinata into their house.

Naruto clenched his teeth and muttered out. "Sasuke...you...bastard..." his face collapsed into the dirt floor.

Hinata was in the kitchen washing dishes one month into her pregnancy and saw Sasuke in a baggy white teeshirt and in his regular white shorts training outside, she glared. He was SUPPOSED to be fixing up the baby room, she stopped what she was doing grabbed a dish towel and stomped outside.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" she snapped at him, Sasuke stopped and looked at his angered wife. His eyes widened in fear 'I knew this was gonna happen..' he thought in his head. "You said you were going to fix up the baby's room!" she snapped, "Hinata, there is a reason I came out here-" "I don't care...get in that house, and get to work, no training until you're finished." "You're already acting like a mother and we're not even a month into you're pregnancy!" he grunted. Hinata's eyes got veiny as she glared at her husband. She then walked briskly to her husband and slammed a gentle finger into his shoulder blade, his chakra exploded and he felt a strong sore pain. "Alright Hinata, you win..." he muttered, she smiled and then healed his sore wound.

As Sasuke worked on the baby's room Hinata opened a box of new baby clothes that her father gave to her a couple of days earlier. They weren't color pattern so it didn't matter right now if the baby was a girl or boy. She sighed. "9 Months will go by like that...HOPEFULLY."

&&&&&&&

END for now, thanks guys for reveiwing!!! 3!!

Seigfreida


	4. The Baby Arrives

**The Uchyuga Clan**

**Summary**: Hinata and Sasuke are adults, they fell in love a got married creating the ultimate clan in Konoha, "The Uchyuga Clan" a mixture of Uchiha and Hyuga- the reason why is because since Sasuke is the man and she has to adopt his name, but since the Hyuga clan is more dominant they take most of the name. The clan grew into having 5 beautiful intelligent children...now this is life threw their eyes as the first generation of **"Uchyuga's"**

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Finally 9 months later -

Neji and Lord Hiashi were helping Hinata barely making it through the manor hallway, beads of sweat fell down her forehead as she whimpered into a bedroom an onto a bed trying to calm herself down, Neji and Hiashi had looks of relief on her face, Hanabi ran into the room with a warm towel and checking Hinata's pulse, Sasuke walked in, and Hinata spat at him "I HATE YOU" he dodged what he thought was a urge of chakra that she released from her hand at him.

A nurse also ran into the room, and began to prepare Hinata for the delivery, Hanabi held Hinata's hand calming her down, her face was filled with gentleness, Neji had his arms crossed and seemed to be trying to stay preoccupied so he wouldn't have to stare at his cousin. Hiashi was standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at his daughter.

"Sasuke, hold your wife's hand for christ sake!" Hanabi shouted to her brother in law. Sasuke grabbed the other hand as Hinata began to push through, The nurse smiled, "I see a crown! (I.e crown means head) oh, and black hair!!!" she giggled, Hinata suddenly screamed as she pushed the baby (girl) through into life. "It's a girl!"

Hinata sat up, sweat on her forehead, Sasuke kissed it, "A girl...our girl...the first of our clan..." he whispered. As the nurse and Hanabi cleaned up around Hinata, she held and looked at her daughter. She was tired and her eyes weren't even open, but she seemed comfortable in her mother's arms. Neji who was pale through the entire thing unclenched his arms like they were rusty pipes. Hanabi rubbed the baby's head, and Hiashi looked at his grand daughter "They heiress to your own clan...well done, Hinata." "Thankyou, father." She looked at Hanabi and joked "YOU'RE TURN!" she laughed, Hanabi pressed a hand on her heart and gasped.

Sasuke looked as his heir...his little girl...the first to revive his own clan...the second generation to his half of the clan...WOW. Hinata looked up at him, "We have to name her..." she whispered.

Souna... they chose the name Souna because it sounded like Suna the desert village, before the baby was born they had just made peace with the village, because of Naruto's friendship with their own village leader Gaara, so they recently decided on the name Souna as the mark of the peace between the villages. So hopefully when she becomes a ninja herself she will use the name as the villages peace negotiator or something.

Souna sat in her mother's arms her dark eyes were like Sasuke's and they were interested in how the combination lineage would turn out, she had dark hair like his too, it was clear to see which gene dominated in this young one (except the fact that she's a girl- Hinata )

Souna cried, Hinata looked over, as the waling continued Neji ran in just in case, "Neji give the baby to me," she said preparing to breast feed her child for like the 12th time that day.

After Hinata was able to walk she held the baby in her arms most of the time, Sasuke began taking more time with Hinata and Souna he held his baby and looked at her, she looked at him, her eyes wondered up to the corner of her eye, and she giggled waggling her arms and feet about, he gaped at this and held her footy pajama covered feet, she stopped wagging and smiled at her daddy. She then did what looked like a wave up to him, he smiled. He bent over her a kissed her head. He observed her for a little, bit and then as if on cue, her eyes glared past him and the pupil around her eyes turned white while her pupil glowed a bright red Sasuke gasped and he turned around to see Hinata standing behind her.

"Did you see that?" she asked, she walked over to Souna and played with her fingers "She's got the Shyakugan!" (Shee-AH-Ku-Gahn) she said in a baby voice! Sasuke looked at his daughter. "The Shyakugan..." he said, "I'm going to notify Lady Tsunade...you should tell your father..." he nodded, Hinata also nodded. She then picked up her daughter and laid on her back as Souna was held in the air by her mothers arms. "Aw...look at you..." Hinata said and brought her back laying her on her tummy.

Sasuke left and Hinata looked at Neji. "Neji, will you watch Souna while I tell my father the news?" she asked, "Yes, of course Lady Hinata," he said. "Thankyou cousin." she nodded and left.

Neji walked over to Souna crib and looked down at his younger cousin. She smiled at him her eyes still on Shyakugan mode, he held out his finger gently...she grabbed it...he smiled... "Hmm... hello Lady Souna...Heiress to the Uchyuga clan..." Souna gripped his finger tighter and swung it a little bit giggling a gurgling. Neji continued smiling. "Lady Souna..."

& & & &

"The Shyakugan...hmmm..interesting combination, very well..." Hiashi nodded his eyes closed as he held his cane sitting in his alter place in the Hyuga meeting room. "My Grand daughter, will need training from both you and Sasuke equally when she old enough, Hinata." he concluded. "Of course Father!" Hinata sat infront of him nodding "Because she obviously needs both, you can only provide her with enough, when you start to have more children you will understand this concept."

"Yes," Hinata bowed her head. "Of course..."

& & & &

Sasuke walked into the baby's room, and was shocked in his place to see Neji leaning over the crib playing with his baby.

"Neji..." Sasuke spoke, "Sasuke, you're baby is very-" all of a sudden the door broke down "WHERE IS IT!??!!!" a woman screamed, there with the door over his head, Sasuke looked up it was Sakura with her fist red by punching the door down. "I want to see the baby!!! WHERE'S HINATA!?" she screamed.

Sasuke groaned. "Crazy old fool!" she whispered, "You'll disturb the baby!" she shhhh'd and walked over to the crib, she peaked over it, she gasped. "Sasuke...she's adorable." Sasuke crawled out of the door. "Thanks." he said.

"Where is Hinata then? I bought her a late baby shower gift." she said. "With her father, discussing the genetics of the baby. He said dusting off his long sleeved navy Uchiha shirt. "Oh, darn, I can't stay long, here then- give this to her when she gets back, I have to go...Naruto and I have to prepare for our wedding." by saying that Sasuke's eyes cracked, "So you're getting married to the loser eh then?" he laughed, "Rrrrr! Quiet Sasuke! I realised he was an intelligent person and we've expanded our relationship! GEEZ..." "I bet the only reason you're in it is because you want to be The Lady Hokage!!!"

Sakura become defensive "No that's only half the reason!!" she snapped. "Only half?" Sasuke teased his once team mate. "Hey can you keep it down, the baby's trying to sleep now." Neji said from look up from his chair next to the crib. "Oooo you want to fight about it SAS-KAY?!!" (teasingly saying it that way btw) at that moment Hinata stepped in the room with her father, "Sasuke? Sakura? What are you two doing? Is the baby asleep?" she asked completely ignoring their answers. Neji nodded with his back turned to his cousin. "Yes Hinata, she's asleep." He stood and turned around to face his family (and friend.) His eyes were serious. "I suggest that you get the room padded so she wont hear outside noises, like you're husband and friend here," he said sternly. Hinata sighed and looked at the floor. "Hello Hinata," Sakura said in a rather cheerful voice, the pink haired girl's short hair was in a wild short ponytail with bangs draping down her face. (It was a rather hot day) and she was wearing a light pink tanktop a tan capri's, her emerald eyes sparkled in the light that entered the room from the balcony, around her neck was a green gem (sort of like Tsunade's except not cursed.) That Naruto gave her on her birthday the year before (when Sasuke and Hinata were first married)

"Hello Sakura, I here you and Naruto- are getting married, congratulations." Hinata bowed her head towards her pink haired friend. "Yes, thankyou, we're also starting to plan for our future children as well," Sakura answered smiling. "Also!" she whipped out a pink gift bag. "I brought you a late baby shower gift!"

Hinata smiled and took the gift. "Thankyou Sakura, I'll open it now." When Hinata did it was a pair of lavender footy pajamas with the hidden leaf symbol on the back, there was also a bottle with "it's a girl' written all over it, that and diapers. Sasuke smacked his head in stupidity. "I forgot about diapers..." he muttered.

Hinata and Sakura giggled, "Anyway, thankyou for letting me come over, I need to go-I'm meeting Naruto for lunch." she looked at the time, 2:00 "Ooh, I better go I'm running late! Good bye Lady and Lord Uchyuga, good bye Lady Souna!" Sakura jumped out the bed room balcony window.

"That was nice of her," Sasuke said looking out the window, he realised that Souna was sound asleep, his eyes glinted with "suspicion" (get it?) He looked over at Hinata, he was smirking...

& & & & & & &

Me: Sasuke, you bAaAaAaAaAaAad boi. (Taken from Disney's Aladdin)

Sasuke:...hm...


	5. Baby Talk

**The Uchyuga Clan **

**Summary**: Hinata and Sasuke are adults, they fell in love a got married creating the ultimate clan in Konoha, "The Uchyuga Clan" a mixture of Uchiha and Hyuga- the reason why is because since Sasuke is the man and she has to adopt his name, but since the Hyuga clan is more dominant they take most of the name. The clan grew into having 5 beautiful intelligent children...now this is life threw their eyes as the first generation of **"Uchyuga's"**

& & & & & & &

Sasuke fell over Hinata breathing in deeply, sweat fell from his soaked hair, beneath him Hinata cradling his back in her naked sweaty arms, her hair was messed up, she gently brought her hand up to the spot where Orochimaru had bitten him, he flinched. "Agh?" "I'm Sorry!" gasped out Hinata, he sighed. "It's alright...I'm so glad, that they allowed me home, after what I did...and my brother is still out there...I'm sorry Hinata, I never wanted to have a family while my brother is still alive...the last thing I want is him for to find out- and then kill you and our children." Hinata cut him off. "Sasuke...calm down, im not a little girl, im the head of my clan- I grew to be the kunoichi my father wanted...I can take care of myself." Sasuke doubted that. His brother was still probably as strong as ever even entering his mid 30's probably.

Hinata sighed, she looked past her husband at the ceiling in the next room Souna started crying, she groaned- Sasuke got off, he covered himself with their blanket as Hinata got up and put a robe on- as she did- Neji knocked on the door. "Don't worry sister, I will feed her..." he muttered through the door. "Thankyou Neji." the reply was "Hm..." Hinata laid back down on the bed, Sasuke pulled some blanket over to her.

He leaned over and kissed her gently. "How do you feel?" he asked. "I'm fine for right now, I'll take the test tomorrow, good night." she kissed him and rolled over. Sasuke stared at his wife, he kissed her shoulder and got up. He usually wasn't a sleepy night person, he pulled on a purple robe, and some black ninja shorts underneath it, he jumped out their window and ran down their roof onto a tree and jumped to see his once sensei Kakashi Hatake.

& & & & &

Kakashi was sitting at his table reading a volume of "make out paradise"he heard Sasuke drop infront of his home, he looked over. "Hm? Sasuke, I didn't expect you, if I had I would've made you some tea..." he muttered putting the book on the table, spine up. Sasuke shook his head, "No Kakashi," his sensei looked up at him, "Hm...I heard you had a baby girl...congratulations- planning anymore?" Sasuke was a bit embarrassed to mention what they had down a few minutes before.

"Yes, we are planning, thankyou Kakashi," he sat down, "I wanted to talk to you about children," Kakashi blinked. "W-why? I don't have any," "No, not for tips- im talking about when Souna gets older." "Souna?...waaaaiiitt...I heard that rumor- said that you named her for the symbol of our villages peace within the village hidden in the sand." Sasuke nodded, "It was Hinata's idea, I would've wanted to name her Himeta." Sasuke had disapointment in his face.

"Oh well, you know how women are with peace and such- so what did u want to talk about?" "When Souna and if I have anymore daughters- I want to protect them from men." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Oooookay..we got a loooonnng way to go." he muttered.

& & & &

Sasuke slid open the door of the manor and stepped in, he could hear hinata wiping dishes in the kitchen, (oh btw I forgot to mention since Hinata moved out Hanabi and Neji are living with them to protect the Uchyuga clan secrets) in a highchair in the kitchen sat Souna playing with a spoon and she was covered in baby food. Ssuke got a cloth and wiped her up and finished feeding her the food. Hinata who was wearing blue shorts and a lavender hoodie turned to him.

Sasuke looked at his wife, blinked and then just stared at her, "We're pregnant!" (Again.) She ran into his arms, he smiled and held Hinata. "I spoke to Kakashi today...he gave me some advice to help keep boys away from Souna." "Sasuke, that's not fair- you cant just expect her to be that way- besides she's only a month old...and besides my father didnt mind that I dated you." she nuzzled his neck.

Souna through a spoon at the kissing couple. "GAH!" she pointed at the spoon. Hinata picked up the spoon and washed it. "Sasuke remember we have to visit Lady Tsunade today to confirm the birth of Souna." He nodded and held a rattle over his daughter's head she swung at it.

Lady Tsunade looked at the two couple and their baby over the desk. "Sasuke and Lady Hinata...welcome, it's good to see you since you're wedding, and I see you brought a little present for me?" she playfully blinked at them, her hands folded under her chin. Shizune was standing next to her- with Tsunade's piggy in her arms -oinkoink- he shivered. "Anyway!" she sighed and pulled out a file, "Here, sign and date- we have the copy of her birth certificate your nurse gave us. Lady Souna will be a citizen as soon as you're done- now come here little cutie!!!" she finished the last part in baby talk as she reached over for Souna from her desk- she held her up in the air and bounced her. "Lady Tsunade?" "Not now Shizune I'm playing with the baby!" Tsunade said. "Yes, Milady."

Sasuke signed first and then handed it to his wife, Hinata signed under it. Tsunade gave Shizune the baby who returned her to Sasuke, "Very good, thankyou for stopping by, Shizune lead them out please." Tsunade turned her back and started flipping through the files.

They go up and bowed, "Thankyou, Lady Tsunade." Hinata said. "Well, you know where to go, Shizune said as she lead them down the hall, "we'll see you later then!"

& & & & & & & &

On the way home Sasuke did something he didn't do before Souna was born. He knelt on the ground and in the dirt. And kissed his wife's stomach he felt a very light thump. He smiled and got up, he took Hinata's hand and they headed off into the afternoon.

&& & & & & & & &

Ok, in the next chapter will begin the years after everyone was born and into the future andeyes of the new generation ok???

Thx for waiting!

Hinata & Sasuke: chibi style yeah! Our babies are growing up!

Me:...o.o...WEIRDOS?!


	6. The Children's POV

**The Uchyuga Clan **

**Summary**: Hinata and Sasuke are adults, they fell in love a got married creating the ultimate clan in Konoha, "The Uchyuga Clan" a mixture of Uchiha and Hyuga- the reason why is because since Sasuke is the man and she has to adopt his name, but since the Hyuga clan is more dominant they take most of the name. The clan grew into having 5 beautiful intelligent children...now this is life threw their eyes as the first generation of **"Uchyuga's"**

Also inthis chapter we'll be seeing through the POVs of the children I hope you guys don't thinks it's weird or anything.

& & & & & &

Alright, and as I promised from this chapter on, we'll see all of the kids growing into the ninjas their supposed to be.

& & &

A rogue ninja fell to the ground as he looked up into the darkness of the skyup at two figures that stood before him. "Don't think we didn't watch you!" one snapped, "Next time you should think before stealing from the hokage!" she snapped. "Please, spare me, don't kill me!!!" the stupid ninja screamed. The girl who just spoke threw what seemed to be a fan in his direction it hit and scratched the side of his face, it began to bleed. At that moment is face went cold and he passed out. The ninja genin he captured were realised by the strike of the fan. They got loose and ran to their saviors.

In the dark stood, a tall girl, with dark navy/black hair tied back into a ponytail similar to her own Uncle Itachi's her eyes were dark, she took out her katana and held it to the ninja's neck _-swipe-_

was all it took, the ninja's neck began bleeding, the girl was wearing a dark purple robe, with long sleaves, her shorts were black, she put the katana back in it's holder behind her back. The girl beside her who was talking to the rogue ninja was about a foot smaller, her hair was long and a dark violety/blue color, at the tip of her hair was a purple bow to hold the bottom together, she was wearing a purple and white hoodie and blue shorts. In her hands she held two fans she used for battle.

These two girls did not exactly look like each other, the second one had white lavender eyes, and the other had dark cat like eyes. These girls were no other then the two oldest girls of The Uchyuga clan- who's attribute was the Shyakugan but the only ones who possessed this were the children- the parents came from two separate houses. And each of the children, had different looks that matched up with the parents, the 1st, 3rd, and last children had the looks and eyes of their father, Sasuke.

The 2nd and 4th Children had eyes and looks like their mother, Hinata. Shizune stepped back from the darkness. The one with hair like Itachi's was the oldest Souna Uchyuga, and her sister- the one with the fans- was Sasuka- the second oldest. "Good work, girls- I'm sure Lady Tsunade will want her treasure back."

Souna nodded, silently she eyed the children coming up to her. "Oh my god- wow! How'd you do that? With shuriken?" Sasuka held out her hand and as if on cue her fan that she threw early zipped back into her palm. "Sort of, their fans, I guess you can say their like shuriken, my aunt gave them to me when I was very little." she spoke softly. Souna looked at the 3 genin. "I guess we can go home now." was the first and basically last thing she said that night.

They walked home in the darkness of the woods, Shizune lead the way holding the box that kept Tsunade's precious treasures. Her little pig walked beside her. Behind her was Souna then the 3 genin and then Sasuka, making sure that they were all safe.

When they got home, Shizune returned the children to their homes as Sasuka and Souna ran to their own home, when they reached, the third oldest Sasuni was already in her oriental style navy blue pajamas, drinking something warm from a cup. Their father was sitting beside her- he looked at his two oldest children. "Good evening father," Sasuka bowed her head, Sasuke looked at Souna, "How'd she do?" he asked. Souna glared "Mmm...fine,dad." she said. She looked up into the night and jumped onto the roof to her bedroom.

Sasuka walked past her sister and father into the house. Sasuni shut her eyes. "Whatever...goodnight dad." she said and walked into the house. Sasuke kept glaring into the night sky- it was a clear night, and he didn't expect his daughter's to actually come home at all (not like he thought they get killed or anything-he just thought that it would lead into the morning and they wouldn't be back by then.) "I never knew, that I would create such intelligent children, people will definately underestimate them..."

Sasuke was always worried about his oldest daughter Souna- she was so quiet- and mysterious like his own brother- Itachi, they way she acted was so similar- that he was so afraid she posessed the Uchiha "Insanity" gene, he made sure he had Tsunade keep her away from the family as much as possible. He didn't want the same thing happen to his own family, especially by his own daughter...his heiress.

Sasuke stayed out until he saw the youngest one's lights go out. Inside Hinata kissed her son's head- he held a blue rabbit in his arms, she smiled at him- he fell asleep in the hall again while waiting for one of his sister's to finish using the bathroom, the poor baby. She tucked him in and left his night light on- and then shut the door. As she was walking down the hall- Sunata was going up the stairs "Sunata, I want you in bed- I'm coming up to check with you after I'm done talking to your father." Sunata muttered "Yes, _Ma'am._" she used the childish attitude that kids get with their parents.

Hinata left outside and told Sasuke. "Sasuke, it's late- come in already." Lady Hinata sounded like she was getting cold. Sasuke got up- his jacket dropped from his shoulder's Hinata grabbed it. "Come on Sasuke, the day is over, you can think about you're children tomorrow." Hinata brought the jacket in and hung it on a coat rack.

"Sunata- you better be in bed!" Hinata warned climbing up the stairs of the mansion.

When everything was quiet, and the lights were all out, Hinata got ready for bed, Sasuke walked around his house his green jacket (similar to Tsunade's but his had the clan's symbol on the back) he stopped infront of Souna room, his eyes moved to the side of his head and peered into the moonlit room. "Souna?" he asked aloud. He stepped into the room only to see his daughter on her bed exhausted from the day earlier her katana was laid on the ground. He walked on, when he kissed Hinata good night she told him. "I Wish you wouldn't treat you're oldest daughter like she's so different-" "Until I know she's safe, I will continue watching her, I will not let that happen to my family again, Hinata." she sighed, her eyes twitched as if she were about to cry.

He held her hand, "I love our children Hinata, what you're father did to you when you were younger shouldn't have been said- all he wanted for you was to become stronger, and you did- I love Souna, she is my oldest...if anything I want make sure she's alright- I promise you I will not go back on my by this- I will train her to be a good shinobi." he kissed her and fell back onto the bed. "Goodnight...Hime.." he said.

Hinata rolled over on her side. "Goodnight Sasuke," she said then yawned. Later that night Souna knealed on the floor- her katana strapped back onto her back like earlier she stopped her baby brother dead in his tracks as he turned to face her- his eyes widened. "What are you doing?" she glared at him, he fought back the urge to scream. "A..ah?" was all that came out he stuttered more. "The question is more like, what are you TWO doing?" Sasuke voice came from behind Souna. She stepped up. "Sorry, father." she teleported back into her room. Sounín however just stared at his father.

Sasuke picked up his son and walked him back to his room, "Why do you keep doing that?" his voice was gentle, like what Sasuke's voice sounded like when he was younger. "Doing what?" his father asked. "You scare Souna! I was only doing that because it was fun!" he whined, Sasuke dropped his son on his feet at the foot of his bed. "Sounín it's because you can't be up this late, you have school tomorrow. Now go to bed." Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed and stayed until he knew his son was asleep.

"Goodnight father," Sounín whispered from under the sheets. Sasuke got up and closed the door and walked back to his bedroom.

**THE NEXT DAY- Souna **

Souna sat ontop of a tree limb high above the academy, she was looking into the distance as her own teammates were on lower branches, they were waiting until a leader from a fellow village came to the entrance of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. That was their mission today- and once they did- they reported to Lady Tsunade who was actually waiting at the gate to greet the leader. Souna usually spent most of her day training she always wore black shorts, with a mesh top and a black tanktop over it, on her back was the katana she trained with.

Out of her two male team mates Kan and Hane- she definately took the cake when sword skills- her father had the Windmill of death shuriken (and unfortunately inherited his swordsmenship when he was EVOL.) But whatever it didnt make a different her sister Sasuni was more into the windmill of death then she could ever be. Souna adujsted her head band that was on her forehead worn like her father once wore it.

**SAME DAY - Sasuka**

Sasuka stood at the training grounds where her mother used to train- she hit the wood stump with one of her fans- it spread open as it sliced into the wood. She was off. Sasuke wore a navy blue tanktop and blue shorts- her sandals were black and her headband was around her waist

She grabbed her other fan and swung it hard- this was the fan was like a boomarang- she through it and thats how it always flew back to her hand- actually all of her fans could do that- that and the right amount of chakra in your hand can control it a lot easier as well. Sasuka walked over and pulled her other fan from the wooden stump she walked back, she continued throwing and sometimes missing the stump, over and over again just to make sure she got her wrist movements correct and the angle. Her aunt Hanabi once said "The impact wont make a difference if you're wrists and your angle isn't lined up." the words echoed through her mind.

**SAME DAY- Sasuni **

She sat in the classroom, in a similar spot to where her father sat when he was young.

-Flashback- "Just try not to get in my way, okay loser?" Sasuke muttered through his hands at his new "Teammates" -End of Flashback-

She closed her eyes, it was like yesterday when she got assigned to Team 7- the same team her father was once in. Her team mates were Sakai and her twin brother Naru they were the children of Sakura and Naruto (he was still in apprenticeship of Lady Tsunade) Naru was whiney, blonde that looked just like his father except with green eyes, Sakai didn't have long hair like her mother when she was young, her's was cut short and her eyes were blue. The two fought more then peanut butter and jelly (bad example)

Sasuni shut her eyes, "God, what _losers._" she muttered, her resemblance to Sasuke was unbelievable she had his bangs, his eyes, his skin tone, her hair was medium length and was tied in a ponytail- her shaggy hair always brushed her neck which sort of annoyed her while she was thinking. "Hey!" Naru looked over at his team mate. "Who you callin' a loser? My dad's gonna be hokage one day! You can't talk to me like tha-UGH?!" Sasuni interrupted him by punching him in the rib cage sending him flying back against a wall. "I _can_...and I _will._..loser." she spat through gritted teeth.

Sakai smirked at her brother, "Good one, Sasuni!" Sasuni shut her eyes, "Whatever." was her only reply.

**SAME DAY- Sunata **

Sunata was sitting on a bench outside of the academy eating her lunch, she was always alone and she didn't know why her mother always told her to be nice to people, and she was- but they just thought she was annoying..._she felt like crying_... she sniffed, but suddenly a familiar presence made her look up, it was her father.

"Hey," he said and he noticed something was wrong immediately, he had just come to drop of his son's lunch which he forgotten that day, and instead he saw his youngest daughter starting to cry and eating her lunch all by herself. He knelt down and put his hand on her shaggy violet blue head. "What's wrong Sunata?" he asked sweetly. Sunata started to cry. "No one likes me here, they all think im annoying when I try to be nice to them!" she choked out. She ran into her father's arms sobbing. "Oh.." he thought- he remembered how Naruto felt along time ago- when Sasuke thought and knew he was annoying but for a different reason. These kids didnt like her because she tried to be nice, something that his wife taught his children all throughout their lives.

"I guess things have changed with manners around here," he said standing up and taking his daughter's hand, "Come on, we'll drop off you're brother's lunch and then go talk to Lady Tsunade." he said taking her with him, she held her daddy's hand and felt that she knew he could take care of it.

**SAME DAY- Sounín **

Sounín sat in his desk coloring his dad on a piece of paper, it was free study hall in his classroom and he decided to make the best of it- by making his dad a picture. (So cute!)

He heard the door open and he looked to see his big sister Sunata and his dad walk in holding a brown paper bag. Sasuke turned the teacher, "I just came to give him his lunch." The woman nodded behind her glasses, she sort of looked like Kurenai same hair style but a light brown. Their clothes were different though. "Very well, go ahead." she said and she was definately older she had wrinkles and he voice sounded like an old woman.

Sasuke brought over his son's bag and placed it on the desk. "Hey daddy! I'm making you a picture!" Sounín held up the drawing, Sasuke smiled. "Are you going to make you're mom too?" he asked. "Ahuh! I made her yesterday!" he dropped out of his chair and went to a cubby and pulled out a finger painting of Hinata from it. "I'm gonna give this to her on the weekend, and I haven't figured out what im gonna put it in yet." Sasuke smiled, walked over and took the painting. He looked at it, he'd never experienced this before he was always trying to become a better ninja when he was younger, so instead of drawing during free time when he was younger a teacher took him and a group of kids outside to train. "Very good Sounín, now I'm going to leave now- I have to bring Sunata to Lady Tsunade."

Sounín looked at his sister in astonishment, "What did she _do_?" he asked in awe, he didn't say it like "WHAT DID SHE DO?!" he said it in doubtful amazement that either of his sister's would get in trouble for anything. "Let's not talk about it now, but if you're a good boy when you get home I'll tell you." Sasuke said ruffling his son's hair, Sounín whined, "Aww dad! Come on you keep messing up my hair when I get just right!" he said while combing his hands back and forth through his hair to get it back in it's place.

Sasuke laughed and said "See you later, Sounín, remember be good." he said- took his daughter's hands and lead her out.

"Bye Sunata! Bye daddy!" he yelled while waving goodbye, the teacher came up to him, "Would you like to make a copy of that picture of mommy and daddy so you can keep them here at school as well?" he asked. "Sure!" "Okay!" she took the pictures to the back of the room where she copied them and then placed the copy's on the "Special Art Board" and put a gold star on each one. Sounín stuffed the other two in his bag.

& & & & & &

Ok, thats in for this chapter- in the next chapter Sasuke will be talking to Hinata about their daughter's dilemma.

I hope you like this chapter- I wanted to start putting the children' POVs so you can start to see through the eyes of the second generation.

Thx hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Seigfreida


	7. Sunata's Chapter: Friends or Foes?

**The Uchyuga Clan**

**Summary**: Hinata and Sasuke are adults, they fell in love a got married creating the ultimate clan in Konoha, "The Uchyuga Clan" a mixture of Uchiha and Hyuga- the reason why is because since Sasuke is the man and she has to adopt his name, but since the Hyuga clan is more dominant they take most of the name. The clan grew into having 5 beautiful intelligent children...now this is life threw their eyes as the first generation of **"Uchyuga's"**

& & & & & & && &

That Night when everyone was finished eating and Hinata had Sasuni help her was the dishes, all the kids went out to do their own "things."

Sasuni ran upstairs to do her homework that was always done on time so she could squeeze in just enough time to train with Sasuka. (She's gets it from her father's side.)

Sasuka went outside to the training field in their estate, and as she trained Souna watched her by a nearby stoop.

Souna watched her sister train, she already did enough training today herself, and thought about taking a break in her head she was going: _sighhh...what a day. _

Sunata went into a training room to practice the shyakugan, Sasuke took a seat next to his wife on the living room couch, Sounín was laying on his stomach on the floor doing a coloring assignment for his homework, so he wouldn't bother his parents while they talked.

"Guess what I found out today," Sasuke looked at his wife, she was holding a cup of coffee in her hands, "What?" she asked, "All the kids at the academy are picking on Sunata, I went over today because Sounín forgot his lunch...she was crying the whole time." Hinata gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Sasuke?" she quivered, the thought of her little angel being picked on was unbearable, even she didn't have to go through that and she was voted _most shyest girl_ all throughout her years of the academy and no one ever picked on her.

"That's horrible," she said, Hinata looked down at her cup her lavender white eyes sparkled with water threatening to spill over. "Oh mommy don't cry if anyone picks on Sunata I'll save her!" Sounín interrupted the conversation getting up and spreading his arms out in a battle stance.

"Sounín that was rude, don't interrupt us while we're talking." Sasuke glared at his son. Sounín sighed, "Yes, father." he muttered- and went back to coloring. "What did Lady Tsunade say?" Hinata asked, Sasuke went back to talking to his wife, "Sunata gave her two answers- in Sunata's jr. team it's Kido and Shinibi...you know Shino's son and Kiba's son." was his replied. "Apparently they think Sunata's too girly to be a team mate and that girls can't be shinobi because they think girls are weak and should only be playing with dolls and what not," Sasuke actually glared at that statement, '_I can't believe kids, still believed in "Cooties"_' Hinata gasped "Shino and Kiba's?" she was stunned. "Well, thats only half- the other part is that they turned everyone in her class against her as well- spreading odd rumors and such." Hinata nodded, "I'll have to meet with Shino and Kiba then."

"Lady Tsunade also said that she'll be talking to the class tomorrow as well," Hinata stood up, "Then I better go tell Shino and Kiba now then," She jumped out of the living and then out the mansion. "Bye Mommy!" Sounín shouted, and then looked at his father with wide eyes, "Bath time," was his father's only response, Sounín sweat dropped... _he was not gonna like this_...

Kiba, Shino and Hinata met infront of Ino's plant store, the one she inherited by her own family. "Yes Hinata?" what called us here?" Shino asked, his arms folded- he still looked like he did back when, sept now he was growing a 5 o'clock shadow and a mustache under his nose (sort of like Shibi's- except Shino's wasn't just on his chin it took over his sideburns too) his glasses were also squared his dark eyebrows were glaring at his team mate. "Yah, Hinata what's this about?" asked Kiba- he also looked like he did back then except he grew a goatee, but his hair was still the same, a much older Akamaru who wasn't "puppy looking anymore" he was definately a full grown pure snow white wolf, just like his dad Kunomaru.

Behind a aloe vera plant and messing around was Kido, Kiba's oldest and only son, "Kido! Enough!" Kiba barked at him- (haha barked- get it?) Akamaru nuzzled Kido's head. Partly because Akamaru's puppy was on Kido's neck, her name's Inumara and she was a girly pink/white color. She barked at her dad.

Hinata gasped, "Um, could we please go inside and talk?" she said trying not penalize Kiba's son, "Alllright...Akamaru watch Kido." "_Ruffright!_" Akamaru replied wagging his tail. "What is it Hinata?" Kiba asked. "Yeah Already, my wife's waiting and we're having bug juice with our meals tonight." Shino said adjusting the rim of his glasses up his nose. "Hey guys!" Ino said carrying in a basket of flowers. "ENOUGH!" shouted Kiba and Shino- Ino frazzled "EEE?!" she gasped, "Hinata's trying to speak to us!" Hinata coughed. "Well, Sunata is getting picked on by your son's Kido and Shinibi" she said rather quietly. "OH REALLY?!" Kiba said loud enough for his son to hear, which he did and by doing so- he dropped the plant pot and started to shake as he saw his father's growling face. Shino adjusted his glasses. "We had no idea, I can't figure out where they get it, they're young boys, maybe they hang out to much with each other..." Kiba's eyes bulged out. "YOU'RE TELLIN ME! KIDO- GET IN HERE!" he shouted, his son ran in Inumara's tail was wagging '_ooh this is gonna be good..._'

Kido had short black hair- the same style as Kiba's was except Kido had his mother's hair, his cheeks were same red triangles Kiba had on his face and his shorts were a dark blue and he wore a grey long sleaved tee shirt. "Kido, have you been picking on you're team mate Sunata?" Kiba knelt down to his son.

"Uhh, yeah! She's so annoying, she's weird too, don't you think girls shouldn't be shinobi dad? I can't believe girls can be ninjas!" Kiba's eyes narrowed. "Kido Inuzuka- I don't know where you got such a ridiculous idea- but girls have a right to ninjas just like boys do, and as a matter of fact- Sunata's mother was my team mate when we were younger, and she's a girl and she was an excellent shinobi." Kido's eyes began to water. "B-but b-but dad?" he choked out. "Kido- you brought this on yourself, you and Shinibi are going to get talked to by Lady Tsunade- tomorrow and she's a SHINOBI- she's the BEST SHINOBI IN OUR VILLAGE AND SHE'S A _**GIRL**_!" Kiba was now shouting at the top of his lungs. "And Sunata's you're team mate- how dare you turn against her, you are grounded and you're going to apologize to Lady Uchyuga and you're going to apologize to Sunata tomorrow as well." Kiba laid down the law to his son.

Kido nodded looking down at the ground. He then looked at Hinata- he was actually amazed by her beauty he heart raced. '_Omg! That's Sunata's mom?! Geez?!_' "Um..." Kido scratched his chin, "Um, I'm sorry I picked on you're daughter Lady Uchyuga." he said. "Just make sure you apologize to my daughter tomorrow ok?" Hinata said as kindly as possible- after all- it wasn't he who he should be apologizing too. He gulped. "Y-yes, ma'am."

Kiba got up and looked at his friend and smiled, "I hope that cleared everything Hinata," he said. "As for me, I have to go spray my own son down with _bug spray_..." Shino said putting his hands in his pockets and walked out the door. "Come on, YOU." Kiba grabbed his son's collar and dragged him out the door.

Hinata smiled at her friends through the glass door, it was now grey outside and the rain dropped slipped down the glass. "Wow! Kids can be a handful! Inoegi- come in here and say hello to Miss Uchyuga!" Ino shouted. Soon enough a black haired girl that looked like Shikamaru came in -her eyes a very light green and her hair was in a spiky ponytail like her father and her single bang was blonde. She was around Sasuni's age thought. "Inoegi- Meet Lady Uchyuga- Sasuni's mother." Ino said introducing the two. "Hi Mrs. Uchyuga!" Inoegi held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm in Sasuni's class, I'm part of the third generation of ShikaInoCho's with my twin brother Shikanin- he's playing my dad in shougi and I'm also not his twin sister- but he's only a year younger than me who graduated early- he's very smart." Hinata smiled.

"Very nice to meet you, anyway- I'm sorry Ino but I have to go it's getting late." She nodded. "Very well, bye bye!" Ino and her daughter waved good bye.

As Hinata was walking home, she started thinking of all her friends she made when she was younger- and how many of them had kids... '_wow...the 2__nd__ and maybe 3__rd__ generations...I can't believe it.._.' She looked up at the towering Academy infront of her, "It just...seems like yesterday..." she said under her breath...

& & & & & &

Awww what a sweet ending!

-Seigfreida


	8. Souna's Chapter: A Family Feud

**The Uchyuga Clan**

**Summary**: Hinata and Sasuke are adults, they fell in love a got married creating the ultimate clan in Konoha, "The Uchyuga Clan" a mixture of Uchiha and Hyuga- the reason why is because since Sasuke is the man and she has to adopt his name, but since the Hyuga clan is more dominant they take most of the name. The clan grew into having 5 beautiful intelligent children...now this is life threw their eyes as the first generation of **"Uchyuga's"**

& & & & & &

The next day Sunata entered her classroom, smiling and holding her _"kunoichi cutey pie"_ (some random brand name I just made up u.u;) lunchbox in her hands. Kido looked bashfully at his team mate- he was wearing the cheesiest smile on his face. Inumara barked wagging her tail as if saying _"go for it!"_ "Hey Sunata! Get over here! Come sit with us!" he yelled from across the room, he started to blush as she shyly sat down next to him. Shinibi looked over at her, "Yah, sorry we were mean to you before, we understand that you're a good person- and we're paying deeply for that." he said Shinibi looked just like his dad too, dark brown hair, and oval black sunglasses, and wearing brown shorts, and a long sleaved jacket. Sunata smiled, "It's alright!" happy that now she had her justice.

**THAT SAME DAY- Souna **

Souna was stuck on a tree again glaring at the clouds that brew in the opposite direction. She glared at them. "Hmm...I don't something right here." she jumped down and ran towards her house.

She ran past the academy and past Ino's Flower shop, and then she jumped her family's entrance and hopped into her room. She looked over to see her dad stare at her. "Dad, something not right...I can feel it." Sasuke walked over to her. "What is it?" he asked. "Dark clouds, my shyakugan saw two shadowy figures from the north head this way." She stood completely looking at her dad in the eye. ' _I...I can't believe he's even talking to me like this..._' she thought her eyes narrowing to the floor. "Souna, get you're katana ready, I feel we might need it, I'm going to tell your mother- stay right here," he said brushing past her and out of the room. Souna pulled her katana out of it's sheath, she held it at eye level.

& & &

As if on cue, and like it was movie, three akatsuki members emerged infront of Souna, Sasuke, and Hinata. It was Kisame, Itachi and Deidara, Itachi looked past his brimmed hat. "Why, hello dear brother..." Itachi said, Deidara smirked through his hat and then took it off dropping it by the side. "Wow, he looks just like you, Itachi-weasel." Deidara said bringing up his hand- the mouth opened. Kisame through his hat to the side as well, he was smirking. Sasuke glared. Souna was on his left, and Hinata on his right.

Itachi took his hat and it rolled to the side, it stopped. His purple ring sparkled in the grey sky, "I see you married the Hyuga heiress and who might I ask...is _this_?" Sasuke gripped his katana, as Itachi swam towards him but didn't stop at him- he went straight towards Souna- he stopped right infront of her though- his robes billowing in the oncoming wind. He made it look like a threat. She gasped- her red/white eyes began shaking, amazed at his quickness. "I see...well Sasuke- you raised a great looking child..." Itachi brought down his hand as if to smack her- as if like butter- he went through a shadow clone. Souna appeared above Itachi and brought down her katana so fast that Itachi's robe tore (of course me being the writter- she didn't hit him exactly- he way to good for that!- but she did snatch off a piece of his wardrobe.)

Kisame's smirk broadened. "Well, well Itachi- looks like she's got you're side of the Uchiha genes!" he laughed, Hinata ran towards him, he swiped at her with sharks-skin, she dodged it and brought a hand to his chest- he choked out blood and landed on the ground. Deidara grimaced. That left only "_Daddy Uchyuga_" he looked at Sasuke, who didn't really care about Deidara...he really only cared if Souna took care of Itachi. Deidara sighed in his head, at least he wouldn't have to deal with him.

Itachi looked and dodged every attack that Souna threw at him- except one, which she snuck up on him with, he had his arm out as if to hit her- she stabbed him with her katana- blood drops fell to the ground, Itachi was pinned. Sasuke ran towards him. Chidori at ready _this was it...he was finally going to get him! _Itachi looked at his brother- he put his foot on Souna's body and pushed himself out- bloody now leaking out of his arm like a water fountain- but that was close.

Itachi limped a little bit, surprised he was almost hit. Souna threw her sword at Itachi like a boomerang- it swung and hit Itachi just at the neck, Deidara appeared to catch his friends fall. "How bout that Itachi? The girl's just a smart as you..." he whispered out. Itachi glared at his brother and said nothing... his glare was enough.

"I will get you, one day or another...Itachi...fool of a brother," Sasuke said muttering the rain fell hard, it dampened Souna's hair that was now a black color, she glared. So this was her uncle?...

Hinata kicked Kisame's body over, it kind of flopped like a fish. She smirked her, byakugan disappeared. Kisame coughed blood. Deidara sighed, "Not you too..." Deidara grabbed Itachi's arm and ran towards Kisame- pushing Hinata out of the way and into the fence- he grabbed Kisame's hand and they disappeared into the sky. Sasuke knelt by his wife, she glared at the sky. "That was short." she coughed out. Sasuke picked her up bridal style, he looked at his daughter. "Souna...come." was all he said- he realised that her shyakugan was still activated. "I will not waste my life like _he did_" she said- she held up her thumb towards her parents- Itachi's blood slipped down from it and hit the ground. "I vow in this spot- with his blood, that I will kill him with you father," she said. Sasuke shook his head and grimaced where the 3 members disappeared.

& & & & & & &

Sasuke laid his wife on their bed, he felt Souna walk past the room, he glared at the door. "Sasuke...you promised me," Hinata looked at her husband- hair fell down her shoulder's he laid her back onto the pillow. "How's your back?" He brushed over what she had said. "Fine..." she whispered.

Souna walked past Sasuka down the hall, Sasuka looked at her with curiosity in her eyes. She held her hand onto her chin. "What's wrong Souni?" she asked quietly. (Souni is Sasuka's really lame nickname for her) Souna brushed her off and walked down the stairs of the hall. Sasuka sighed and walked down the hall towards her parents room. A now older Neji stepped in between her. Neji had grown a five a clock shadow by being the age that he is. He looked just like Lord Hiashi except he kept his hair in tied at the bottom, and he had 5 o clock shadow. He smirked at his niece/cousin (in this they're just going to call him uncle Neji...)

"Oh?! Uncle Neji...I'm sorry?" Sasuka said surprised, "Don't worry about it." he said, "Your parents would like to be alone dear, how are you doing?" he said turning her off the course of her first destination and walking her down the stairs. "Did you see Souna? I don't think something's right." "Well she does have your father's _ambience_..." he said holding her back, and then into the training area, Sasuka stood on the dirt floor. "She's never been this quiet before..." Neji held out his arms, "Show me what you've got." he ordered.

Sasuka immediately took out her fans and held them in the byakugan stance, she circled around Neji he activated his byakugan. She threw one at him- he dodged it by hitting it barely slicing into his hand, he smirked and nodded at Sasuka- she jumped moved into her side and snapped the edge of her fan at her uncle's wrist- it snapped and she took this opportunity and snapped at his other wrist- she hit his sides and then pushed at his chest- he fell back onto his feet regaining some strength- Sasuka stood in stance smirking... "Very good, you've been practicing, very well." Neji said "Yes,Uncle." Hinata walked into their training area, she held a basket of fruit- and her long shaggy hair was pulled into a knot at the bottom, she was wearing short navy blue shorts, and a yellow tanktop. "I come bearing fruit!" she said pathetically. They stopped enough to get an apple, she smiled, "How is everything?- has everyone been practicing?" she asked.

"Yes mother," Sasuka said. "That's good, mind if I watch while you train?" Hinata said sitting down. "I suppose not."

& & & & & & &

Ok this..was a piece of crap in my eyes, so hopefully my steam will be coming back I wrote this and I got a bad headache afterwords and so it took me forever to actually consider putting it on, and well If u don't like it thats ok you can give me bad comments if u want I know it's a mess. I just don't feel like editing it because its been so long.

Thx


	9. Sounín's Chapter: Mommy & Daddy

**The Uchyuga Clan**

**Summary**: Hinata and Sasuke are adults, they fell in love a got married creating the ultimate clan in Konoha, "The Uchyuga Clan" a mixture of Uchiha and Hyuga- the reason why is because since Sasuke is the man and she has to adopt his name, but since the Hyuga clan is more dominant they take most of the name. The clan grew into having 5 beautiful intelligent children...now this is life threw their eyes as the first generation of **"Uchyuga's"**

&&&&&

"Mommy!!!!!!" Hinata turned her head away from watching Neji and Sasuka. Her youngest child Sounín running towards her- his navy black spiky hair swaying against his face he ran, he had the biggest smile on his face. She stood "What is it Sounín?" "I gotta A on my spelling test!!!" he pulled it out of his blue knapsack and handed her his test paper, it had a big 100 on it with a big smiley face sticker right next to it. "That's great dear, why don't you go show your father and your siblings, while I'll go make you a big dinner." Sounín smiled "It'll be your favorite...now go, you're father will be proud of you." Hinata pushed her son's back to motion him off. Neji looked at the two from over his shoulder. He smirked. _'Such encouragement...Very good Hinata...' _"That's great and all...but can we PLEASE get back to training?" Sasuka asked, her arms flailing up like "What up wit dat?!" pose. "Of course, of course Sasuka...you're so testy...HYA!" he jumped up and from the sky he slammed his hand down to her chest- she blocked it and poked him in the side of his arm, his eyes widened and he lost balanced and fell forward to the ground.

Sasuka swiped her fan out from her sleeve and fanned her self delicately. "Hmm..Uncle you are getting weaker and weaker every time we battle, perhaps you are getting _too old..._" She taunted him and began to walk away knowing that her uncle would get aggravated by that comment she stopped. Neji pushed himself up "Too _OLD_?- Be careful what you say CHILD." He scratched his five o clock shadow, his byakugan activated. "You asked for it." he ran towards her Sasuka took her fan and blocked his punch- she took advantage of this by grabbing his other wrist and twisting it against his back- she kicked his chin upward blood drew and then she kicked him backwards. "Well Uncle?" she asked. "U-ugh-ugh...that's enough for today then..." he smirked- she definitely had his side of the Hyuga gene. "Thought so..." Sasuka walked out of the field and into the Uchyuga Manor.

& & & & & & & & &

"Daddy!!! Daddy!!" Hinata opened the bedroom door. "Sasuke, Sounín has something wonderful to show you," she put down her basket and picked up the clothes from the floor Sasuke might've dropped earlier. Sasuke turned his head over and looked at his son, "And what's that?" he groaned. Sounín held the test over his head. "I got a 100 on my test today...Mom's gonna make my favorite dish tonight to celebrate." Sasuke smiled. "Very Good Sounín, come sit up here with me, and let your mother be for awhile," Sounín dropped his bag and climbed ontop of his father's lap. Hinata smiled and left the room. "You're going to be an excelent shinobi some day, Sounín, I can already tell, but you must always listen to your peers, and your teachers, and your sensei, and listen to your older sisters as well, and never go into battle unless you know you're ready." Sounín smiled he loved it when his father talked to him this way- he never did with his older sisters at all.

& & & & & &

Hinata walked down to the kitchen and dropped the laundry in the washing machine. Sunata was getting a glass of water. "Hello dear, how was your day?" Hinata asked pulling out the ingredient for tonights dinner, which was going to be homemade macaroni and cheese. "Good, momma- Shinibi and Kido were being nice to me today!" Hinata smiled and started the water to boil over the stove. "What's for dinner?" "Well today Sounín got a one hundred on his spelling test- so I'm making his favorite..home made macaroni and cheese." "Oooh, yummy, Can I help?" Hinata nodded. "Of Course, pull the macaroni out and open the box, and then can you pull out the cheese from the fridge." Sunata did just that.

From outside Souna and Sasuka were training at one of the training posts. Souna was kneeling on the top of the middle one, and Sasuka threw her fans at the center of the target. Slicing into the wood. "Seriously? Uncle Itachi?- here? And then they left?- seems like a joke to me." Souna glared out into the distance. "Well...it did..and so far we're not to do anything until we've gotten word from Lady Tsunade..." she muttered. Sasuka looked at her older sister. "Hmph," she sighed "I think I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll see you at dinner." She walked away without taking out her fans from the post.

As she was going she bumped into Sasuni and the rest of Team 7. "Watch it." Sasuni muttered looking at her older sister. "Oh well, I'm **sooo **_sorry_. Princess Sasuni, maybe next time you'll watch where you're standing you little runt- _she hasn't changed her underwear in three days._" she whispered loudly enough to Sakai and Naru as she walked past them. Sasuni glared "Grrr..." Naru and Sakai laughed. "REALLY?! Eww Sasuni thats so gross!!" "_SHUTUP_."She snapped at both of them. "Touchy are we?"

& & & & & &

Sounín sighed and let his head rest on his father's pillow. "Dad, tell me how you and mom got together- she seems sooo nice, and when I hear stories about you when you were younger..you didn't seem so nice." Sasuke smirked. "Well our relationship happened when we were a lot older around Souna's age or a little bit after, I came back to the village after I got into a bit of trouble, and your mother helped me get back to my original state, she used to like Naruto Uzumaki you know the man that will be hokage after Lady-ooogh?!" Sounín straddled his dad's stomach and looked at him with big black eyes. "Yeah, yeah- Lady Tsunade..." Sasuke sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"She was so beautiful, you're mother was practicing to be a nurse when I met her again..."

& FLASHBACK &

Naruto held Sasuke over his shoulder- it was rainy outside and they had just entered the hospital. Hinata who had medium lengthed hair, she was wearing the white nurses uniform and was 18 years old, she had the white cap on her hair, and welcomed them with a smile, Sasuke who was squinting blinked. She was pretty. Still smiling Hinata took Sasuke's other side and helped him into the emergency room. (BTW I haven't mentioned this yet which was stupid of me but Hinata's a medical nin- big surprise there, but she's sort of like a nurse as well.) "There we go," Hinata whispered sweetly as she fluffed his pillows and pulled the sheets over him, "I'll ahve a doctor come look at you in a minute, Sasuke- make yourself comfortable..." she jogged out of the room to go get a doctor.

& END &

"After I got better, I began to visit her, she didn't understand why but once I saw her beautiful smile she grew on me privately. (See? A woman can really change a man.) I once asked her how many children she wanted one day...she said 5..so that she could learn how different children can be and how they interact differently...turns out we had 5..and you're one of them." Sasuke ruffled his son's identical spiky hair. Sounín laughed. "Mom's so weird...so tell me again why did she have such an impact on you?"

"Her smile and her kindness, the way she was so different from the rest of the girls I grew up with, this one girl was so weird, she wouldn't leave me alone and kept flirting with me, she was the girl that married Naruto..weird how things went but after awhile she grew up and matured and realized I only treated her as if she were my sister. Then this other girl was enemies with the girl Sakura who liked me, and she was annoying because they were always at their necks and fighting over me...like I really needed that...your mother always attracted me, when I was younger I really didn't care or worry about it because I wasn't into girls at that age. But I did think of her, she never talked to me, or bothered me, she always smiled at Naruto like he was the greatest thing on two legs...but I didn't care...I wasn't _jealous _or anything." "But you would be now would ya dad?!" Sounín asked. "Yes, but I have a feeling your mother wouldn't play hard to get, she's a very nice woman. "You got that right!" Sounín agreed.

Hinata knocked on the door of the bedroom. "Dinner's ready, hurry up before it gets cold." "Alright!" I'll give you a hint on who was first out the door. Hinata smiled at her husband. "Hey," Sasuke said grabbing her waist and sitting her on his lap. "He asked about us again," he nuzzled into her thick hair. "Hehe, what about now?" she giggled. "How we met and how I was attracted to you." "Oh you!" she kissed his forehead. "Now come on, before the kids eat all of it, im soooo hungry." "Right behind you..." Sasuke followed his lady.

& & & & &

End for right now, ya I know its short by my hands and fingers are all sweaty and im running out of steam.

LeVel27hoodE 3


End file.
